User talk:Bojangles
Help for my sectoin on Nintendo Monthly (nintendogs news) For the cuttest puppy of the month in the nintendogs section, i would like you, to help me out, get an Nintendo Ds emulator (iDeaS Emulator) on your computer, get nintendogs on it and create your dog. I'm not forcing you to do it but you can if you want to. * Its extremely easy: pick an emulator from = http://www.ndsemulator.com/ * Then download a rom from http://www.nintendo-ds-roms.com/ * After downloading it should have a help manual do as it says. * Then run the emualtor and go to file and click open and search for the rom on your computer and it sould then load. * I'm not forcing you to do this. You don't have to do it. Are You Serious? Your bro works at Nintendo? Does he know anything? -Porter to the Wii. I'm sure your brother would appreciate risking his job for such a little cause. - Wiipoutah :Exactly, I have a hard time believing your brother. He is obviously just fooling with you, seeing as most of what you said was in the april fools EGM article. If this was true, he would not only get fired, but could also get sued for releaseing such information. Rumor Bojangles, I don't know if you ever read the magazine, but EGM also had a kingdom hearts meets Nintendo thing, though it was an April's Fools joke. If you could, it would be appreciated if you would delete that just so people don't think we're stealing ideas, k. Sandbox Here's what I named them. *Sandbox: Nintendo Nastalgia *Sandbox: Paper Assylum *Sandbox 3 Talk I wanted to do something similar to that one time, though I found out that many computers, including Apples, won't be able to see the right section of the page. See, right now I can't even see the other page, and since it's a wiki it won't allow me to scroll right. I'm sorry, but I'll have to change it. What I'm currently planing to do is to make seperate pages for some articles, including the very large Top 100 games of all time I'm making. By the way I saw that you had a little trouble adding your rumor mill to the template. If you'd like I'll correct if for you. Sandbox Many different wiki's (including wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Sandbox) have things called sandboxes where you can create the articles there before you post them. Since you needed a blank page I made one for you. I have one too. Here I made a sandbox page for Nintendo Monthly, which can be found Here. Hurrah! That would be great Bojangles! Just write up your articles, send in a comic, and either you can add it yourself or I can. Also, since you're now a member you can also write your opinions in the Rivalry section of the magazine as well. I'm so happy that we now have three writers! PS: Destroy The Link - Wiiporter :yah yah. Wiiportee :... You could have just told him to go to his contribution page. Anyway, that's just the pre page. Once it's finished I'll move it to "Nintendo Monthly Issue-2". Regarding your question It would be awesome if you would be in charge of the Metroid and Sonic series articles. It would also be appreciated if you would write for the Nintendo Monthly magazine. If you have any ideas then tell me. ---- Hi Bojangles, welcome to Nintendopedia.com. I'm the most common user here, and if you have any questions bring them over to my talk page. Also, if you like to write, then maybe you'd like to help Wiiporter and me on Nintendo Monthly.